1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of animal waste scooping and bagging devices and more specifically relates to an animal excrement collection system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many people in modern society have pets such as dogs. Although a dog is a delightful addition to any family, cleaning up after them can be unpleasant at best. Specifically, collecting and disposing of waste matter is an unsettling task, however, most conscientious dog owners realize that it is one which must be done. In particular, those who live in cities and suburban areas are required by laws and local ordinances to remove dog waste from sidewalks and lawns immediately after the animal has answered the call of nature. For those who live in less populated areas, removing pet waste is a key factor in maintaining an attractive and well-kept yard. Most people collect their dog's waste in either a plastic bag or tissue.
Unsanitary and disagreeable, picking up waste matter by hand can be a daunting job. Most consumers pick up animal waste by placing a bag over their hand and then lifting the waste off the ground manually. The user can then pull the bag over the fecal matter, lifting the bag off the hand and dropping the waste directly within. As can be imagined however, collecting waste in this fashion can be extremely unpleasant. Not only does one have to contend with the unpleasant sensation of handling waste matter directly, but should there be a hole or tear in the bag, one risks actually touching the waste, resulting in feces on the hand and spreading harmful germs and bacteria in the process.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in animal waste scooping and bagging devices art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,469 to Larry L. Albert; U.S. Pat. No. 7,278,377 to Chris Stephens; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,047,746 to Stanley P. Radowski. This prior art is representative of animal waste scooping and bagging devices. None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed.
Ideally, an animal excrement collection system would be user-friendly and safe in-use and, yet may operate reliably and be manufactured at a modest expense. Thus, a need exists for an animal excrement collection system that is structured and arranged to prevent a user from coming into contact with animal excrements and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.